Inner Dragons
by LyraPendragon13
Summary: Dragons and Vikings have had a fairly steady peace, for hundreds of years, so when the dragons start their raids, many people come to the conclusion that the gods are angry. They agree that a sacrifice must be made, but when the volunteers reach god island. Something happens that none of them could have possibly predicted. (No character deaths, don't worry)


Ladies and Gentlemen, I've had a new story culminating in my head for some time and I decided it was worth sharing. This was inspired by Cke1st, and I think you should check out this writer's work. Anyways, hats off to Cke1st and let the story begin!

I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon._

oOo

Vikings and Dragons had been at peace for years. Well, it was more like a non aggression pact. They ignored each other for the most part. If the dragons didn't take any farm animals, the vikings left the dragons alone. It was a system that worked for a long time. But one day, that peace was shattered. All it took was a full out dragon raid on the viking's villages and those vikings were crying for retaliation against the dragons.

The retaliation was swift and brutal, so the vikings were certain that no dragon would dare to even cast its shadow on a village ever again. This was not so. The dragons kept raiding, and the vikings kept retaliating. Both sides took losses, but the numbers of the dragons dwindled the most. All this took place within a month, until another voice was heard among the viking tribes. Why were these dragons attacking in the first place? They never had before! The gods must be angry!

Soon this call could be heard from one side of the archipelago to the other. The gods are angry! They have sent the dragons to destroy us! So the twelve leaders of the viking tribes held a council to see if they could decide a way to appease the gods. A plan was made and they parted ways.

oOo

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was on his belly in a bush, dragon watching when his father returned from the viking council. It was a group of Terrors and they seemed to be playing aerial tag. They were swooping and diving and chasing each other. It looked like a lot of fun, and it looked graceful.

Hiccup sighed. He wasn't clumsy, really, he wasn't. He was just a boy with a lot of big ideas, who did not have the strength or the size to back them up, but he tried anyway and it, of course, ended in disaster. That was way he was currently hiding under a bush, dragon watching, instead of trying to help out in the village. One of his bright ideas had reaffirmed his title as 'the Useless.' Yes, he'd better not show his face in the village at the moment.

However, he had already been here for hours and the cold ground was draining all the heat from his body. It was probably time to move. He didn't get up until he heard the distant horn in his village, summoning all the people of Berk to a meeting. He sighed and got up.

oOo

Hiccup reached his father, just as the doors closed. It looked like everybody was present. The look on his father's face was grim, and Hiccup knew that his news was not good. A hush fell over the hall as Stoick stood up to speak.

"The council has come to a decision," he said heavily. "The gods are angry with us and must be appeased."

There was a low murmuring through the hall, but Stoick raised his hand for silence. "The council has agreed that each tribe will send two sacrifices to the god island. There they will offer their lives freely in return for the good will of the gods. That includes our tribe."

There was a stunned silence for a bit. Then they started looking around. Who would go? How would they choose?

Stoick closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself. "These volunteers will have to be young, with their lives still ahead of them."

The eyes of many parents turned to their children, and the silence that followed turned cold.

Hiccup felt a bolt of shock run through him as his eyes fell on Astrid Hofferson. This could not be allowed to happen. His hand shot up almost on its own. At first his voice caught in his throat, but he cleared it and shouted his volunteer for certain death.

"I will go!" he said. All the eyes in the room fell on him in shock. Hiccup looked at his father and winced. He had never seen so much pain in his father's eyes. "I'm not a warrior," Hiccup said. "I'm small and un-intimidating. I would never have been able to really lead all of you. Let me be of use to you this once, even if it is only this once."

"We-," Stoick began but seemed to choke. "We have our first volunteer. What about a second?"

Hiccup glanced nervously in Astrid's direction and saw her take a step forward. His attention locked in on her with horror, just in time to see Mrs. Hofferson clamp her hand over her daughter's mouth. His knees turned week with relief, but he managed to stay standing. In the meantime, nobody spoke.

"Alright, we'll draw straws," Stoick said.

The straws were fetched and all the young adults were ushered forward. Hiccup saw to his horror that Astrid was still among them.

A few people were dismissed from there.

"Stand aside Snotlout, Berk will need an heir."

"You're too young, run along."

"Too old."

"Too ugly."

Soon they drew straws. Astrid was quickly disqualified, and she stepped away, an almost bitter look of relief on her face. Hiccup almost fell over with relief again. Soon, the decision was made and a large bull of a viking was called up to stand next to Hiccup. It was Boulderhands the Crusher.

Stoick nodded. "Very well," he said. "Boulderhead will be given a yak, two sheep, and five chickens in compensation. I need one volunteer to bring back the ship from the god island."

Astrid raised her hand yet again. "I will, sir."

Stoick nodded quickly and adjourned the meeting. He left quickly.

Hiccup felt the weight of his decision very keenly when his father left without even looking at him. He was already grieving.

Hiccup slipped out of town quietly. The ship would be leaving in an hour and he wanted to walk through the woods one last time.


End file.
